rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Driez Lucius Renderra
King Driez Lucius Renderra I is the son of Natalie Renderra and Lunaera Xear. He is played by Lady Natalie . Driez is a mixed race young adult with a rather sadistic sense of humour. He enjoys seeing other people suffer, but quickly feels guilty if they don't laugh with him. Sneaky and stealthy, Driez is a medic, archer, and cyromancer. His cynical outlook on life is ironically honest in contrast to his actions in it. As a ruler of his family, Driez is aloof, using the most of logic against some traditions in favour of others. Driez has proven to be capable of diplomacy, and with any luck will continue to do so for the forseeable future.. History Birth and Early Childhood Driez was born to two noble parents alongside his twin sister Eira, named for his grandfather soon after his death. As a child, Driez lived an uneventful life until the death of Guthix, which uprooted his family away from their ancestral home to Lumbridge. Driez was too young to notice this change, aside from the more comfortable life of a smaller village than a bustling castle. When he turned two years old, Driez and his sister were hurled in time, trapped between dimensions as a Tier Five god forced it's way onto the plane from the lower, elemental planes. This god was seeking Guthix's tears, but lacked the power to obtain them. A cruel god, Driez saw the homerealm very divided, elemental beings locked in a civil war for the god's entertainment. Eventually working alongside his sister, they managed to do the impossible as outsiders and gain a level of peace, uniting the four demigods to send the two back home, at the age of ten. Driez and Eira, overconfident in their success on a weaker, less developed world arrived back on Gielinor, in the newly repaired Renderra Isles, around the same time they left due to theory of lightspeed travel. They decided to hunt the God and finish what they promised the Demigods, only for Eira to lose her arm and for Luna and Natalie to intervene in repelling him. The Strength to go on Driez fought tooth and nail against this new authority over his head called "parents." He disagreed with Luna constantly, her own bitter attitude leading him to horrible suicidal tendencies, and multiple attempts at his own life. During one of these, he held a knife to his own throat, irregardless of his mother's presence. He was mocked for not being able to slit his throat, even while Luna held the knife back with telekinetics. He mocked Natalie for existing, leading to a more creative punishment that disturbed even Eira for a bit. This went on alongside his training for a few years, leading to a final attempt at his life by jumping off a cliff into a waterfall, only to splash into a pool in the cave below battered and injured with Eira to help him. His injury by a splinter group of the Order of Ascension in these caves led to his eyes turning a frosty, ice blue instead of his mother's byzantium purple. Driez had a small revelation through this that family was important, and no matter what he tried they'd butt into his life. In a way he surrendered to the fact this was unavoidable and accepted them, finally earning their trust. With this, he asked to leave and wander the wilderness as a hunter, which Natalie permitted. The Hunter Driez wandered across Gielinor, learning to hunt and fish for food, and enough coin to buy fruit, bread, and sate his growing, depression-fed drunkeness. He lacked direction, until meeting a rather posh noble and a man from the Wilderness in the Jolly Boar Inn. The Noble explained he used his money to adopt orphans as servants, mostly after the Battle of Lumbridge. The Wildman simply stated that he sold his furs for money, like Driez, but sought to help the common Kingdoms out of good will. Driez realised he was wasting his talent as a wanderer, moving back toward Lumbridge to see the home he grew up in. Along the way, Driez found a discovery in Divination. He loved the skill, learning to hone it alongside his nomadic journeys. Using this, he quickly became a good hunter and better medic. Returning home at last, Driez began to work once more on ice magic at age 16. It was then that he met his Uncle Zarin, for a rather lasting impact. Zarin was the one to teach Driez there were threats to mankind in monsters that could be slain; an advanced form of the hunting Driez knew. Driez and Zarin traveled together, using their combined skills and learning from eachother. It was because of Driez that Zarin learned he could make use of raw Divination energy, and because of Zarin that Driez decided to defend Gielinor with all the skills he had available. The Raven Driez was eventually accepted into the Order of the Raven, regardless of his distrust for groups, his trust and love for his family made it hard to say no. After joining, Driez was given a role leading medics, but the hands-off nature of the Ravens suits him enough to fade into obscurity until needed. Driez's interests in healing and divination led to him going to the Mage's Conclave, learning a little more of the complex theories from there. He squired for his Uncle, running the Renderra Crafts and Brews stand while he fought as "Silverclad." On his own, Driez's ability to sneak has proven very useful against the Enlightened Order of the Crown Archival. Notably, he allowed himself to be captured to free his cousin Evelyn, then pulled his own escape maneuver. After this situation, Driez ran the Taverley Harvestfest, while working with Adrea Aerendyl and Magus Concendo to locate the Kronesian. Crystal Trees, Crystal Cities It was during this time Driez lost a small crystal pendant that helped maintain his Elven heritage. Without it, Driez began to grow agitated, before gaining a fever, and growing more reclusive than usual. When his cousin Eve helped him get to a Crystal Tree, Driez began to divine a few weapon seeds from it, alongside forming armour from the Guthixian Crystal that composed most of it. Standing, Driez let out a song to make weak, but rough shapes for a Crystal Bow, Ward, and Staff. He gave the Staff to Eve, keeping the rest for himself. With this, Driez returned to his home in Taverley to meditate, before setting out to Priffdinas where he perfected his Divination and Archery, as well as learning more on Summoning. Initially, Driez was stressed about this as he would have to take the young Jean Grey, his new squire, with him. While finding Jean a bit annoying in that younger, not as wise sort of way, Driez and Jean eventually got along. The two travelled from Taverley to Camelot through the Dwarven underpass and some smooth-talking, before continuing further west toward Seer's village on horseback. When the duo reached Seer's village, they recruited Diana and Aeson, Driez's younger siblings, to their journey. On the way, Driez explained the importance of this journey, especially to Diana and Aeson. He told each of them their duties. Driez was to go to Amlodd, and perfect his divination and learn higher summoning. Aeson was going to spend time studying the Iorwerth's military tactics, to make an expansion to the book in progress by Natalie and Zarin. Diana's job would be to study alongside the Ithell, and learn how to recraft Elven Crystal weapons, as the only other Renderra capable of shaping crystal is her older sister Alexis. Jean was assigned the job of protecting Diana, as both Aeson and Driez were already capable fighters and Ravens, but Diana was not. With the future of the Renderra in the hands of these three, all of the Children had to learn enough in their skill to prepare. Other than a run-in happening between the party and the Brownhand Bandits, the journey went well overall. Driez eventually found his way to the city and dove right into studying anything the Amlodd would give him. He learned how to hone his spiritual energy as he drew this energy from the world around him. He continued this study, isolating himself with books and scrolls, only to leave for aid in technique and practice of it. With time, Driez could finally call himself a master in his field. Leaving Aeson behind to finish in Priffdinas, Driez began a journey home with Diana and Jean, slightly shocked at how quickly the two got along. Was he just this awkward around people that he couldn't jump into a relationship as they had, or did they just mesh that well? Regardless, Driez couldn't let them get too close yet. Not until Natalie wasn't in power to push support to the Vallence Conspiracy. Lord to King When Natalie stepped down from her position of power as Matriarch, Driez rose as Lord of the Renderra. He already had some political ability, and proved equally harsh as a military leader against the Enlightened Order. Immediately, Driez set out to find a wife. After a few attempts and searches, it was decided he would marry Aelge Adrasteia, a young woman with ties to both the Adrasteia family, as well as the Crwrys Clan. This marriage would add more vineyards to the Renderra fields, and end Driez's fear that his children would die before him. Driez accepted the offer, moving his bride to Aethyrmont, to oversee the construction of his new city. Aelge was the one who pushed for the academy to be designed and constructed. Driez focused more on the logistics of the area, looking outward to find how far the uninhabited, ruined islands went. Driez was unfortunately terrified to find there were dozens, many ripped bare beyond habitation, but some of the closer ones with time had regrown. By year five of the Sixth Age, Driez pushed for the Renderra to move to Aethyrmont and the Isles. In a few years, he convinced many of the bannermen to leave as well. Today he rules, managing trade far overseas. Finally, Driez realized his happiness, he didn't want to leave himself alone. He wanted to be alone with those he loved. Driez has five children. Alcides, Ekaterina, Taranis, Natalia, and Lucyna. They are still relatively young, but Driez has hopes their futures will be bright. Appearance Driez is five feet, eleven inches (180 centimeters) tall. He has fairly lean muscle, with a slightly stubbier left arm as a result of using a longbow. With natural platinum blonde hair, Driez decided to dye it light brown in youth, to make it easier to go unnoticed in public. However, as a royal figure he lets the distinctive hair go free, keeping a medium length hairstyle with a neatly trimmed chinstrap beard. His skin is fair and burns easily in the sun. Elven heritage is visible in his ears, slightly tapered. What makes Driez stand out is his frost-blue eyes, a very unatural looking feature that seems to glow a little. Accompanying these are very light marks under his eyes and down his left arm and spine, that will glow slightly when charging a powerful spell or divining. If asked, Driez will reply it is a result of divination, and quickly change the subject. In actuality, it is the genes of the Xear Mahjarrat, changed by the Order of Ascension and it's impact on Driez as a child. Driez's legs are much more toned than his arms, from sprinting short distances. His muscles are more defined, lean, but also not suited to running long distances. Driez keeps himself in shape and smooth, waxing off body hair to reduce drag against the air before any competition or mission. This has had him called effeminately gay, but in actuality Driez is very much straight. Personality Driez has a deep love of nature. Even though he's a hunter, he rarely goes for a kill unless the creature is hurting another human, or he is in need of food. He enjoys his isolation in the woods, disliking large crowds and busy, but mundane cities. Driez doesn't trust people, especially not with being good-hearted, but feels the need to protect them anyway out of morality. Driez seeks to help people be free from oppressive rule, and in his mind this happens to be the Gods. He is willing to work with people to achieve these goals, but is still distrusting of others. Driez as a ruler is kind and virtuous, knowing what to say and do at the right times. He keeps his mind away from warfare, well aware that what is best for his country's civilians is not good for the soldiers. It is best to say Driez best fits the Chaotic Good alignment. Possessions and Skills Jewelry * The Sacred Crown of the Arrenda The Crown is made to fit Driez's head, a sturdy sacred metal band with shards of Elven crystal placed within. The crown's front has the pentacle of the Renderra set into the band, and in the pentacle's center is an emerald. It has no arches, and no spikes. The simple design of twisted branches is supposed to imply a closeness with nature. His crown is worn at all formal occasions. * The Patriarchal Chain Given to Driez by his mother, the iron chain and brooch is a symbol of his authority over his family as their representative, leader, and ruler. He wears the chain at all occasions, formal and informal. Clothing Driez's clothing varies depending on where he is. When he is at home at Aethyrmont or Ironwall, he is most often wearing simple clothing, shirt and trousers with leather shoes. When he is travelling to Wushanko, Driez will wear his armour, or a dark green kimono. While with the Fremenik, furs are most common. However, when Driez is at a ceremony at home, whether a small religious one or a large royal one, his beige druid robes with the crystal armour on top, or a long green gambeson are most common. Armour Driez favours lighter weight armours, allowing him to move quickly. He doesn't need heavier armour usually since he typically isn't within melee range of his opponents. Crystal Driez wears his Crystal armour in times of battle, as well as wear of authority while around Elves, traditional Renderra Bannermen, or while on Aethyrmont. He usually wears it over either his green gambeson, or his beige Druid robes. *'Crystal Pauldrons' Green Guthixian Crystal changed through Divination into a leafy-looking form of shoulder protection. Around as sturdy as steel, but lighter than mithril. *'Crystal Scale-Belt' Green Guthixian Crystal shards tied together to make a lower-chest protecting area. Around as sturdy as steel, but lighter than mithril. Mithril Driez's only set of Mithril Armour is set of Tosei-Gusoku armour, a derivative of Tetsu armour made in Wushanko. He wears it during military occasions in Wushanko that are more formal, as a show of rank. He finds the Tosei-Gusoku to be heavy, not using it outside of ceremony. In addition, he has a mithril studded targe, which finds far more utility use. * Chest Armour Driez's Chest armour is made of mithril metal and green dragonhide, with mithril making the do (chest piece), connecting to the kazizuri which trails down the waist to the thighs and groin, sode (shoulder), sendan no ita (protecting lung more), hato o no ita (protecting heart and lung more), nodowa (protecting neck and collar region), and a dragonhide kote. protecting his arms. *'Leg Armour' Driez's leg armour is made of mithril metal and green dragonhide, just as the chest is. The Haidate under the Kazizuri is dragonhide, covering down to the knees. His shins are protected by mithril kyahan and sune-ate. The boots, or tsurumaki, are made to protect the feet and be capable of riding. * Kabuto Helmet Driez's Kabuto helmet is made to show his own heritage, as well as be decorative in Wushanko. The helmet carries the standard design of a Tetsu helmet, but instead of the moon crest is a silver pentacle. Antlers from an elk cast and bronzed stick out from the top of the helmet, strange and foreign to Wushanko enough to draw attention to himself. The Mempo, or mask is in Somen style, covering the entirity of the face. It is made of mithril, in a way resembling Driez's own face. *'Mithril-Studded Targe' A mithril, oak wood, and leather shield about 18 inches wide, Driez's targe is made to aid in some fast deflecting in case he does enter a melee encounter. Made from two eigth-inch pieces of oak wood and some mithril nails, it also includes some studs across the leather for both design and structure. The back, is made from deerskin as tradition dictates. Lunar While among the Fremennik, Driez wears his Sacred metal crown and a set of green Lunar ceremonial armour. Weapons and Tools *'Attuned Crystal Longbow' A six foot bow, Driez babies his favourite weapon. Used for hunting and long-distance arrow shots, his longbow is sung with a Misthalite design. Driez can manage a draw of 30 inches, allowing a truly powerful arrow to be launched. Typically, Driez keeps a quiver for aesthetic reasons, empty due to a lack of need. *'Raven's Talon' On Natalie's deathbed, Driez took the sword Raven's Talon to use as a symbol of Royal Power. The sword is made entirely of Sacred Metal, Natalie Renderra based her design off the Crownblade. With a 33 inch blade and 41 inch overall length, it is a slightly shorter sword. Raven's talon has a white, bleached leather handgrip. The pommel is in the shape of a Raven's claw grasping a ball, blued in flame to a near black, small emeralds making the claws of the feet. The crossguard is in the form of wings, with the rain guard, or chappe, bearing the pentacle of the Renderra. *'Yew Longbow' Essentially the same in shape to Driez's Crystal Longbow, the yew one is only ever used when Driez goes to the Shadow Realm with mithril arrowheads. With these, Driez is capable of hunting targets up close. *'Athame' Driez's Athame is steel, forged from his Grandfather Lucius' stilleto knives. The steel of the knives went to the blade, a seven inch long working knife. The elemental metal from it, however, went to the hilt and pommel. It carries a shard of the order of ascension in the center, specifically the piece that changed Driez's body energy. Skills *'Water/Ice Magic' Driez's cyrokinetics and aquakinetics is heightened by his own natural inclination toward it. Usually, Driez makes a choice for himself whether to send cold air to freeze something, or cold projectiles to pierce it, if he doesn't just end up using a water spell. While no master, Driez practices his ice magic on the way to and from Divination spots, finding it much harder to refine than his other skills. In a pinch, Driez can use ice magic to produce a short, stabby weapon. He rarely does this though, due to inefficiency. Driez is capable of the Primal Scream and Primal Water techniques, due to studies with Caelan Soulwood. Driez can use Primal Water, dripping with the beginnings of life to repopulate dying lakes with small, simple bacteria. This water is highly condensed with bacteria, and as a weapon is toxic to a target. The Primal Scream Driez prefers is one that shrouds him in fast moving water, acting as a shield. He does also know conal projection, but doesn't think the idea of having bacteria so toxic near his mouth is wise. *'Shadow Magic' Much weaker than his ice magic, Driez enjoys shadow magic to a degree, but finds it harder to learn. It's ability to numb nerves makes for a peaceful end, and unfortunately Driez uses it for such when he has no other choice. *'Shadow Realm' Driez has the ability to see into and enter the Shadow Realm. Though he cannot do it for long periods of time, however. And whenever he does, he cannot take any Elven or "Guthixian" Crystal with him. This is much less a matter of physically being unable to, and more a matter of the light the crystal creates is enough to blow his cover from within the Shadow Realm. Because of this, Driez usually uses his abilities just to keep an eye on the Shadow Realm for people creeping through it, especially to protect his family. It is because of Driez's Shadow Realm abilities that he has received an almost mystic nature among the Aethyric Empire by being able to hear and see everything. Well, that and the Order of the Raven. * Prayer Driez has started on the road to becoming a Druid, down to the point of working on the Order of Aethyric Magi, a Religious Wizard program that would branch from Aethyric Druidism. He is still learning, of course, but he has learned enough to lead services and guide his family in Natalie's place. Driez has a powerful aura, one that when strengthened through Prayer can lead to him becoming a ferocious fighter with magic and arrows. While honing summoning, herblore, and prayer, it is expected Driez will finish his training of Druidic arts in a decade, and truly become a master of all of them in the next century of his life. * Summoning Driez is a rather accomplished summoner, having practiced the Aethyric Art of Summoning, Druidic Summoning, and dabbled into Amlodd Summoning. He considers himself to not be that great at it, however. He does sport the ability to summon Water Elementals and Winter Seasonals, alongside a Coraxatrice (Blackwing) a Guthatrice (Guardian), a Spirit Raven (Hermes) and a Spirit Wolf (Lykaios). *'Divination' Driez is the best learned Renderra when it comes to Divination, able to harvest energy in large amounts. His natural ability to retain it, and his own preference for solitude make it easy enough for him to stand and divine for long periods of time. Driez has also made portents for himself and others in the family and Ravens, supplementing it with his other first aid knowledge. Driez is learning to use the divine locations he can force into existance with enough ore and energy into natural barriers, allowing him to become an effective support-class character. *'Medical Skills' Driez is a proficient medic, knowing extensive first aid knowledge in addition to the use of potions, portents, and direction. More than one Renderra or Raven owes their life to Driez's quick hands and supplies, in some cases even becoming labelled as a miracle worker. In truth, Driez is not a doctor, and does make mistakes. His best skills are meant to close and clean wounds for a doctor to look at later. *'Tracking' Driez's Tracking skills are beyond compare. Capable of aura tracing, shadow-stalking, and having naturally more in-tune senses due to Elven genetics, Driez has caused paranoia in everyone from former Temple Knights to his own family. What is even worse is that Driez's body needs very little sleep or food as long as he has enough Divine Energy, leading some to believe he is a hunter in the shadows who never eats or sleeps, silently watching. Needless to say, you may not have been able to tell if Driez was watching something, or if his roleplayer was OOC stalking. Names and Titles * His Majesty Driez Lucius Renderra the Ravensworn, Walker of Shadows, Patriarch of House Renderra, Grandmaster of the Order of the Iron Star, and King of the Arrenda, the Hiroto, and the Frostshields (Noble) * Archdruid Driez Lucius Renderra of the Aethyric Coven of Druids, Keeper of the Coven Sword (Religious) * Wakihisa-heika Reibunto (Translation: His Majesty Forever Young, Person of the Raven.) (Hiroto, Eastern Lands) * Hochkönig Dareir Natalkason der Schnitter (Fremennik Lands, specifically Frostshields.) * Ravensworn, Oak-Man, Outer-Chief, Clan Elder of Metal-Star, War-Chief of Metal-Star (Shawsheen Tribe) * Driez Renderra of the Amlodd (Elven) * Drake Richards (Alias) Trivia * Driez's name, much like Renderra, doesn't actually mean anything. It is entirely gibberish, meant to rhyme with "Freeze." * Entering the Shadow Realm is countered by Driez's dependency on Elven Crystal for survival. In a way this means he has to maintain his body's balance. * Driez's "Light" Elven genetics and "Dark" Mahjarrat ones would normally lead to him becoming very unstable. It's only his mothers' teachings (Both how to handle Energy from Luna and Spiritual Balance from Natalie) and divine energy that help him remain a functioning member of society. * Driez jokingly claims Saradomin couldn't win the Battle of Lumbridge without his help, as he had thrown a rock into Zamorak's portal that he personally believes caused a headache that weakened the God. * Like his mother Natalie, Driez is very connected to the world around him and embraces the varying cultures on it. * Driez's favourite colours are Seren Cyan, Guthix Green, and Raven Black. * While on a drunken stupor, Driez became a much more comfortable, albeit still depressing character to play. It is only when Driez recovered that he became one of Lady Natalie's favourites. * Driez has a connection to the Order of Ascension, which causes him some distress in areas they are also in. * His left arm's slightly stubby nature is something Driez faced as a result of using bows too strong for him before he was ready. As a result, Driez's left arm had bone spurs that needed to be removed entirely. Driez wears a rehabilitation brace at night to prevent arthritis, even in his prime. * Part of the reason Driez formed the Aethyric Empire was simply to avoid continuing to deal with foreign rulers bossing his family around when they had the power to go independent. Ironically, this makes Driez the second Renderra since Tyrion the Great to be crowned a proper King, the other being his grandfather Lucius with the Black Seas Trading Empire of Karamja. Category:Renderra Category:Characters Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Xear Category:Diviners Category:Rangers